Megaman Battle Network: The Swan Lake
by Daidairo
Summary: The MMBN characters play Swan Lake! ...How obvious is it?


Once again, one of my crazy crossover stories! Enjoy!  
  
P.S. Angelica is a fan character. All others belong to Capcom.  
  
Megaman Battle Network: The Swan Lake  
  
When Prince Lan was about to turn 20, the age for him to take over as King, his parents called him to them.  
  
"Son, you should know that the day after tomorrow, you will take over as the King of Electopia." King Yuuichiro said.  
  
"And you need a queen to help you with ruling the country." Queen Haruka added. "Just like how your father has me."  
  
"Eew... That's gross," Lan muttered. Aloud, he said, "I don't need a bride, and whoever said I wanted to take over the kingdom?"  
  
"It's the custom, Lan, and YOU know it." King Yuuichiro said sternly. "All you do is ride off on that horse and hunt all day!"  
  
"That's why you don't have any girlfriends yet. So you have two choices now. Firstly, we chose the nicest princess in all the neighbouring kingdoms. May I present the King Tohru and his daughter, Princess Angelica, from the kingdom of Netopia," Queen Haruka announced as a brown haired, fine-looking man walked in. Hiding behind him was a cute girl with long red hair.  
  
"Good afternoon, your majesties, Prince Lan. Angelica," He said with a warning tone in his voice. The girl crept out and curtsied.  
  
Lan gaped. Man, he'd rather die than marry this shy little dove.  
  
"NO!! Never!" Lan cried. King Tohru looked offended. Angelica looked thankful.  
  
"Lan, apologise for your rudeness!" Haruka said angrily. Lan fumed inwardly as he bowed.  
  
"My most SINCERE apologies, your highnesses." Lan said sarcastically. Angelica looked scared.  
  
"Would you please leave us." Queen Haruka said politely. When they had gone, she turned back to her son.  
  
"Since you have so UNPOLITELY refused the princess, your second choice will be day after tomorrow night on your birthday." Lan winced.  
  
"We have invited all the people in the land to attend, and you will choose a bride from one of the young ladies." King Yuuichiro finished.  
  
"But-!"  
  
"No buts. End of discussion." Queen Haruka got up and left the throne room. King Yuuichiro sighed.  
  
"It's for your own good, Lan. And you know how much your mother wants a grandchild. Good luck." He too left the room.  
  
Lan sighed. He left for the stables. Once there, he found his horse, a bluish grey speed horse called Megaman. In the other stall was a red hunter being groomed by a guy with hair dual-coloured.  
  
"Well, what did the Majesties say?" He asked. "They want me to date, and they even chose a date for me! I mean, how ridiculous is that? Also, I rejected her, and they say I gotta choose a girl from my party day after tomorrow! Gosh, I'm going to run away, Chaud!" Lan groaned as he saddled Megaman. "You coming out with me on Protoman?"  
  
"Sure, why not?" Chaud smirked, vaulting onto the red hunter. "What're you going to shoot today, bears?"  
  
"Maybe owls!" Lan grinned as he rode out into the forest behind the Castle of Electopia.  
  
In the forest, the two horses cantered slowly until they came to a lake. On it were several milk-white swans.  
  
"Cool, I didn't know swans migrate here." Lan remarked, stopping.  
  
"It's your kingdom! It's your job to know!" Chaud said, leaping off Protoman. Lan dismounted and the two watched as the swans swam nearer. Just then, Lan noticed the most beautiful swan in the group. On her head was a gleaming golden crown.  
  
"What the-!?" Chaud stared.  
  
"THAT is totally rare!" Lan exclaimed.  
  
Chaud pulled out his bow and grabbed an arrow. He took aim, when suddenly a loud screeching sound was heard.  
  
"What's that?" Lan cried as the forest suddenly became eerily quiet and dark. A green owl the size of a rearing lion swooped down, screeching.  
  
"Run!" Chaud cried as he pulled out his sword. Lan mounted Megaman and called to his best friend.  
  
"Come on!" Chaud decided to follow as his sword was knocked from his hand by the large wings of the bird. He whistled and Protoman galloped off with Megaman. Vaulting onto the hunter with perfect skill he flew off after the prince, rushing until they got back to the castle.  
  
"I am NEVER going back to that castle again!" Lan yelped as he unsaddled Megaman, panting hard.  
  
"Coward," Chaud scoffed, panting as well. Lan rolled his eyes until he remembered the crowned swan. She did not seem in the least afraid of that owl. Why?  
  
The following evening, Lan went back to the forest by himself. Once again, he found the swans floating on the lake. Sighing, he watched as the sky turned dark and the moon rose. Suddenly, the crowned swan was surrounded by bright pink light. When the light dimmed, Lan was amazed to see a girl of about 18 with red hair standing on the bank. On her head was a golden crown with a pink and red symbol on it. Because the crown was the one the swan wore, and also because she looked extremely beautiful, Lan just stood staring at her, unable to speak.  
  
She turned around and saw him there, then gasped. Lan tried to act normal.  
  
"Yo. I'm Prince Lan, mind telling me how you became a human?"  
  
The girl's eyes fell.  
  
"I'm a human. I'm Princess Mayl from Netopia." She answered.  
  
"Netopia? Then Angelica..." Lan stammered.  
  
"She's my sister. Years ago, an evil socerer named Dex wanted my father's kingdom. And one day, he decided that if he married me, the country would be his. But my father refused to betroth me to him, so Dex kidnapped me and brought me here. He cast a spell on me, so I will be a swan by daylight, and can only resume my human form when the moonlight shines on me. I will remain under the spell until the day I marry him," Mayl explained. "That owl you saw yesterday, that was Dex. His daughter Yuri helps him with his evil schemes."  
  
"My gosh..." Lan could not believe what he just heard. "Isn't there any way to break the spell?"  
  
"The only way is to make him lose his powers." Mayl answered quietly.  
  
"How?"  
  
The princess blushed. "He said... Only the true love of a man would break the spell. If a man makes that promise and fails to keep it, I will die. But no man ventures here at night, and who would love a swan?"  
  
"That's not true." Lan swallowed and summoned his courage. "A man came tonight and saw you."  
  
Mayl raised bright eyes to face him. "You mean..."  
  
"I'm having my twentieth birthday tomorrow night. My mother wants me to choose a bride from all the female visitors. You turn up, and I'll choose you." Lan said, flushing a little. Mayl smiled.  
  
"Thank you. I will be there." With that, she turned and left for Dex's castle, deep in the forest.  
  
"Daddy!" A brown haired girl pulled at her sleeping father. "Wake up, silly."  
  
"Shut up, Yuri. The great Dex needs his sleep." The man mumbled.  
  
"Even when your precious swan has her heart captured by another?"  
  
"What?!" Dex sat up straight in bed.  
  
"I heard her talking to a young man, so I peeped out of a window." Yuri said, smirking.  
  
"Curses!" Dex started to pace the room. "What to do what to do..."  
  
"I have an idea, but you won't own Netopia, you'll own Electopia." Yuri said lightly.  
  
"Spit it out, daughter!" Dex cried.  
  
On Lan's birthday, the dining room was wonderfully decorated. Ladies from all over Electopia were casting admiring glances in Lan's direction, but all he could think of was Mayl.  
  
"Lan, your parents are heading here." Chaud warned before moving away from the prince. All the glances followed, and Lan thought with glee that the girls were after Chaud, not him.  
  
"Well, Lan, have you made your choice?" Queen Haruka asked.  
  
"Um... I'm waiting for someone..." Lan said.  
  
"A future bride?" King Yuuichiro asked eagerly.  
  
"I... hope so..." Lan said, blushing a little.  
  
"Well, since she hasn't arrived yet, show some hospitallity. Ask the Princess Angelica for a first dance or something. Look, she's just came in." Queen Haruka nodded her head at the pretty princess. Though she looked like Mayl, Lan couldn't bring himself to dance with his crush's sister. He nodded and sped over to Chaud, who was being stampeded by several girls.  
  
"Yo Chaud, need your help." Lan whispered quietly.  
  
"What?" Chaud whispered back, pushing a fangirl off crossly.  
  
"Dance with that girl from Netopia?"  
  
"Why don't YOU do it?" Chaud asked, folding his arms.  
  
"Please. Do it and I'll never ride Protoman again," Lan pleaded.  
  
"Right, you said it. The last time you took him out he came back without saddle or bridle and panting like mad." Chaud said.  
  
"He threw me!" Lan argued, but Chaud had already made his way through to the nervous Netopian princess, already being stampeded by several young man. When Lan turned, he saw Chaud moving across the dance floor with the 'shy' princess. Lan grinned, when to his delight Princess Mayl walked in.  
  
Instead of the shiny pinky-white dress she wore the day before, Mayl was dressed in black. King Tohru's mouth dropped. Angelica froze as she recognised her elder sister.  
  
"Evening, Lan." Mayl said calmly.  
  
"Gosh, I was worried you wouldn't turn up!" Lan cried, relieved as he led her to his curious parents.  
  
"Why, would I want to lose my freedom?" Mayl asked in a haughty voice. "Now, introduce me, quick!"  
  
Lan was surprised--- This wasn't how his gentle swan had acted yesterday!  
  
"Mom, Dad, this is Princess Mayl of Netopia. She's Angelica's sister." Lan said.  
  
"Sister?" Mayl looked puzzled as Angelica ran over with Chaud in tow. "OH! Angelina! It's been a long time."  
  
Angelica looked upset. King Tohru hurried over, too.  
  
"Mayl! What on earth happened, daughter? You disappeared last year and then showed up here!"  
  
"Don't fret, Daddy. Lan will explain everything later." Mayl said firmly. King Tohru looked taken aback.  
  
"Y-You never called him Daddy. It's always 'Father'," Angelica said, looking as if she was about to cry. Chaud stared at the newcomer as he put his arm around Angelica.  
  
"Oh... I'm sorry." There were traces of insincerity in her tone of voice.  
  
"Well, so you're the girl chosen by my picky son. How do you do?" Queen Haruka greeted, smiling.  
  
"Fine, thanks a lot. But it seems boring here, nothing to do." Mayl replied. King Yuuichiro looked as shocked as his wife.  
  
"What happened to your sister's manners?" King Tohru whispered to his younger daughter as Lan started to dance with the bored looking Mayl. Angelica shook her head sadly.  
  
"Man, what happened back there? You were supposed to be polite!" Lan whispered.  
  
"I am?" Mayl stared back.  
  
"Yeah. Or else they'll make me choose someone else." Lan sighed.  
  
"Well, you PROMISED!!" Mayl pulled away from him. "I want you to swear that you love me. Now!"  
  
"Um... HERE?!" Lan stammered, looking around at the curious glances of guests.  
  
"Yes. Now. In front of everyone. That's the only way to break the spell. Or are you that cowardly?" Mayl taunted. Stung by the insult, Lan tried to comfort himself with the fact that it was only once, anyway.  
  
"Ladies and gentlement, Dad, Mom. I have decided to take a bride on my birthday today." Several girls looked wistfully at Chaud, hoping he would make a similar announcement later. "And I've decided to take the Princess Mayl as my... queen..." Lan knew he was being totally ridiculous, and he saw Chaud smirking at him. "Damn you Chaud." He muttered under his breath.  
  
A man with white hair came up and spoke.  
  
"That's very nice indeed, Prince, but do you really love her?" he asked. Lan sighed again. It's now or never.  
  
"Yes. I do." He replied firmly, then turned to smile at Mayl. But an eerie blue light had surrounded her, and when it dimmed the girl had totally transformed into another person with brown hair plaited. The white haired man, too, transformed and became a fat, bulky man with a brown dorsal fin on his head for hair.  
  
"Thank you, Prince Lan! You've been very helpful. My daughter Yuri is now Queen of Electopia, and the three of us will rule!" Dex roared.  
  
"Yuri? Wait, you're DEX!!" Lan cried.  
  
"So right, my prince!" Yuri smiled evilly. "Well, we'd better arrange for a wedding day!"  
  
"Where's Mayl?" Lan demanded as the guests, his parents and Chaud looked blank. Angelica and King Tohru recognised the evil one and stepped back in fear.  
  
"She will die!" Dex laughed hysterically as he pointed out of a closed window. A silvery-white swan was flying towards the forest, away from the palace.  
  
"Mayl!!" Lan charged out of the palace and flew for the forest. When he finally reached the lake, the young prince was horrified to see Mayl lying on the bank. He rushed over and lifted her gently. "I'm sorry... I was tricked..."  
  
Mayl opened her eyes. She smiled.  
  
"He locked me out... He shut the windows with his magic... I couldn't enter by the door, either..." She whispered. Lan hugged his crush and cursed Dex silently. Mayl's eyes closed.  
  
"Well, how touching." A sneering voice was heard. Lan looked up and saw Dex in front of them. "Together for the last time!"  
  
"Yeah, but after today, you belong to me!" Yuri said, cackling like a witch.  
  
"You monster, you better save her or else!" Lan yelled.  
  
"Or else what? You'll kill me? Oh, I'm shaking in my boots." Dex mocked. Lan got mad. He drew out his hand buster.  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
Dex laughed again. His finger raised and glowed. Lan's buster melted into liquid.  
  
"You don't know how much power I have, prince." Dex said, smiling. Another finger was raised, and Mayl flew into the air before dropping into the lake. "Even if she still lives, now she will drown!"  
  
Enraged, Lan pulled out his most powerful sword--- the Life Sword, and slashed at the wicked sorcerer. With a scream, he fell backwards into his daughter and the two of them knocked into a tree. Lan stared wildly at the lake, and then jumped in.  
  
Dex picked himself up, groaning.  
  
"Ouch... At least nothing can kill me..." He moaned. But he was wrong.  
  
The lake suddenly shone with a blue light. A beam of white light shot from the middle towards Dex, who screamed and fell down. When the light dimmed, it was almost morning. In the golden light of the rising sun, Mayl crawled out of the lake with an unconscious Lan as Chaud appeared suddenly.  
  
"Lan? You..." Chaud stared at Mayl.  
  
"I'm a swan. When I was revived, I could still swim. But Lan..." Mayl stared at the still unconscious boy.  
  
"Damn, he's never taken a swimmimg lesson." Chaud sighed, then turned to Dex, who looked paralysed with fear.  
  
"NO! Please, spare me. I- I've lost all my powers..." He stammered.  
  
"Good." With swift strokes from Chaud's Hero Sword, Dex and Yuri turned into dust.  
  
Lan groaned and woke up.  
  
"Mayl? Chaud? What happened?"  
  
A week later, a huge party was held to celebrate the finding of the lost princess of Netopia as well as the Princess' marriage to Lan. (Chaud and Princess Angelica's wedding was held the following week.) They paraded through town in a golden carriage drawn by Lan's Megaman and Mayl's pink roan, Roll. And as always, they lived happily ever after. 


End file.
